Little Notes
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Ichigo woke up that morning not with the usual alarm clock or the shrill voice urging him to get up. Instead, he woke up facing a post it note stuck to his forehead. Of course, who other than his wife could be doing such a silly thing in the morning?


A/N: Haaa~i, fluff mode is back! I dunno why, but I think I'm getting addicted to writing Married!IchiRuki these days. Inspired by one of the after affects of exams— my wall of post-its. XD Something silly and fluffy to come back by after the tortuous exams~

Oh, by the way, if my connection is good, I'll prolly post up another oneshot that I'd written in next week. It's random, random crack, with the usual (albeit subtle) IchiRuki fluffy lovelies~ :D

As usual, enjoy!

**Little Notes**

"_Get dressed. Breakfast is downstairs."_

Ichigo woke up with those words greeting him on that fine April morning. And, no, the words weren't acknowledged by shrill words that reverberated against his eardrums, nor were they the occasional soft murmurs whispered in his ear.

Oh, no. Those words had taken the form of neatly written hiragana in blue ink on a yellow parchment of paper.

A post-it note, to be exact.

Which was stuck on his forehead to be even _more_ exact.

Ichigo peeled the offending post-it from his face and glared sleepily at it. Rukia. Of course it was; who else could it be? He glanced to his right. Her side of the bed was empty and neatly made.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw another post-it on her pillow.

"_Make your bed before coming downstairs. You better do."_

Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and peeled the post-it from her pillow. _What in the world is that woman doing? _Despite himself, his lips curled into a small smile at Rukia's antics. Random they may be, but at times like these, they were pretty amusing.

Ah, well, either way, he was gonna get breakfast.

He'd make his bed after that. Right after breakfast, yup.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before coming downstairs. The smells of omelette and toast wafted around him as he trudged down the stairs. Ah, he loves this. Absolutely loves it; waking up to the smells of freshly-made breakfast in the morning made by his (he grinned idiotically) wife.

However, said wife wasn't at the dining table that morning. Ichigo gave the place a quick scan; nope, Rukia wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ichigo started, "Where is th—" He cut his words though, when he saw more post-it notes on the dining table, right beside the pot of tea.

"_Morning, Ichigo. You woke up late again today."_ After being with her for nearly six years (and married to her for two), he could finally —almost— decipher her drawings. There was a picture of an angry (??) rabbit by the side of the word '_today_'_. _At least, he thought it was angry; then again, it also looked like it was having constipation. Leaving the angry bunny alone, he continued reading the small text on another post-it.

"_Itadakima~su. Peppermint tea today. You like that don't you?" _Doi-san, their neighbour, gave them a whole range of tea after his trip from China the other day. But, yes, peppermint tea— he liked that, Rukia knows he does. (It was better than the mango-flavoured tea he drank the other day…)

"_Toast with blueberry jam is delicious!"_

Well, she didn't really need to mention that. What a waste.

Flipping the three post-its in his hands, he re-read them while eating his toast and blueberry jam. (A recommendation from Rukia.) As he sipped his tea, a question suddenly dawned upon him— where did Rukia get post-its from? For all he knew, only he has post-its in the house. And his post-its are for note-taking and studying, _not_ for random notes stuck on surfaces!

He heard Rukia on the stairs. That's it, he's going to head to her and get all his post-its back (Hey, cheap as it may make him sound, post-its aren't free!) The chair scraped the floor as Ichigo scurried out of the kitchen and headed upwards.

Well, what do you know, she stuck _more_ post-its on the railings of the stairs!

"_Hey, Ichi, let's go out today."_

"_How about_ _Omotesando Hills? I read about it in a magazine yesterday~"_

"_Oh! Then again, I like barbeques!"_

"_Let's invite Orihime and Ishida!"_

She was wasting his post-its! Restraining an irritated growl, he saw a brief glance of her entering the bedroom, a packet of post-its and a pen in hand. "Rukia!" he yelled (just because he was used to do it back when he was still in high school).

Rukia did not turn from sticking even more post-it notes on his wall. And, much to Ichigo's exasperation, there was only one word on each of the post-it. Coming closer, he could see the words etched on the small yellow parchment.

_Ichigo_

_Is_

_An_

Ichigo grabbed hold of her shoulder, trying (and failing) to keep his deathly aura away, he growled, "What are you doing with my post-it notes?"

She glared back at him and crossed her arms. "You didn't make your bed," she berated, matter-of-factly.

"Don't change the subject, Rukia." She was about to stick another post–it note on his wall, but Ichigo grabbed hold of her hand. "Enough with this. It's wasting paper."

She pouted like a petulant child and pulled her wrist away from him. "But I like playing with it." To establish her point, she stood on her toes and stuck the offending post-it on his forehead. "It's fun," she concluded, with a pert grin.

Ichigo growled exasperatedly and peeled it off, crumpling it in his hand.

"Stop it, Rukia! It's annoying."

"Like you never stop being annoyed."

"It's wasting."

"It's meant to be read, baka."

Despite himself, Ichigo smoothed out the yellow paper in his hands. Again, only one word came into sight, big and blue, staring back at him, increasing his already almost-full annoyance meter: _**IDIOT**__._

"Ichigo is an idiot~" she sang, just to irk him even more. His left eye twitched. Her plan succeeded— oh, he was definitely irked. A smirk in her lips, she gestured for him to flip the post-it note over.

"_But I love you anyway."_

He was quiet for a moment; torn between smiling, or laughing, or to continue being angry with her. In the end, it was much more of a snort than a grin or chuckle or admonishment.

Trust her to do something like this. Casual and random they may be, but at times like these, they were pretty amusing. He grinned oh-so-idiotically at her.

She hit him squarely on the head and pointed at the bed. "When you're done, you can start making your bed, Ichigo."

But, yeah, amusing or not, his wife was still as annoying as ever.

**End.**

**

* * *

**Hee~ Sappy and silly it may be, but I had fun writing it! Honestly I did :D Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as well~

As usual, comments are loved, reviews are cherished, and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Any mistakes—grammar wise and characterization wise are my own :) It'll be nice if someone pointed those out, if any :D

Thankies for reading~


End file.
